


Proud Immortal Detective

by dolphinsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, Happy ending lol, M/M, Minor Violence, SVSSS, Yeonbin, a little angsty but i dont like angst so its still soft ig, soobin is the villain lol, they're college student, they're cute I swear, transmigration story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinsoob/pseuds/dolphinsoob
Summary: 【The system was successfully activated! Role bound : Choi Yeonjun's classmate, Choi Soobin. Starting B-points : one hundred 】
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Proud Immortal Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian/gifts).



> This work is a remake of MXTX's novel SVSSS (which i highly recommend you to read), but with a modern setting and yeonbin as main characters. The first chapter is really made of the dialogues you can find in svsss that i arranged. The next parts will obviously will be more specific to this au but yes if it's not ok for me to post it here tell me!!!!! Also i'm not an english native speaker so i know the quality of my writing is kinda :// but idk i tried lol i hope it will be ok!!!!!I think only lian will read this so yeah hi i hope you will be satisfied :D

_Proud Immortal Detective_ was the most popular novel. To be exact, it topped the searches on the net for three months now, a record that once seemed unreachable.

The plot was simple, however. The main character, Choi Yeonjun, solved all kinds of puzzles and unraveled the plans of all kinds of criminals one by one before ending the story as a rich and famous sleuth.

Like any good hero, he had a tragic childhood. Abandoned by his father at birth and orphan at the age of five, he, young, made up his mind to become a criminal investigator, and follow his mother's footsteps.

Yeonjun was smart, and easily integrated a training in criminal law before redirecting to criminal sciences. Obviously, it was not long before he made enemies. The main villain in the story was none other than Choi Soobin, one of his college mates. He was the first to humiliate, belittle and beat Yeonjun, for no other reason than a sheer and deep jealousy.

After painful moments of studying in college, Yeonjun vanishes. This is where our story becomes more interesting! A few years later he returns for revenge, after having mysteriously become the holder of an insane wealth. Eventually becoming a detective, he risks his life to stop dozens of criminal organizations. He would go so far as to kill Soobin, who in turn had embarked on - and was running - his family's dark illegal affairs. To sum up, Yeonjun was the classic example of the hot and badass hero everyone loved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dumbfuck author, dumbfuck novel!” 

With his dying breath, Soobin spat this final curse.

Who could have imagined he would persist in reading this dumb story? As a good literary student, there were dozens of other most interesting works available to him. And yet there he was on his deathbed, wasting his last words. Don't get him wrong, Soobin REALLY hated _Proud Immortal Detective_. He had just found himself curious about the hit this book represented, and one of the characters (here the antagonist) with a name identical to his had motivated him. What a disappointment for this lover of literature, to see this novel filled with inconsistencies, and plot holes? The characters were all bland as possible, the protagonist created for the sole purpose of pleasing, without the slightest nuance, grade-level school written….

Then why did Soobin read this book, and even read it to the very end?

The frustration created by the endless puzzles leading nowhere kept him captivated. He had that little ounce of hope that it would all make sense. But after reading the final line, he realized that this hope had got him nowhere too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he had just died, Soobin felt like he could come back to life from sheer rage.

In the endless darkness, a mechanical voice sounded by his ear.

【Activation code: “dumbfuck author, dumbfuck novel.” System automatically triggered】

“Who is this?”

Soobin looked around: it seemed like he was floating in a virtual space, so dark he couldn’t see his hand before him, the voice coming from all directions.

【 Welcome to the system. We hope to provide you the best possible experience. It is our sincere wish that during this experience, you can fulfill your desire, and according to your wishes, transform a stupid work into a magnificent, high-quality, first-rate classic. We hope you enjoy. 】

In the midst of the vertigo, a woman’s voice asked lightly beside his ear, “...Soobin? Soobin, can you hear me?”

Soobin shuddered and setted his mind, forcibly peeling open his eyes, the scene before him appearing as massive, whirling flurry; it took a while for everything to finally coalesce, and slowly become clear.

Looking up: a white ceiling that looked awfully unfamiliar.

Looking down: he wore an oddly black outfit (too dark for his taste), and several chains at his neck. 

Looking at his left : a pretty and elegant woman dressed up in an expensive suit sat by his side, staring at him with concern. He then discovered the gun placed in this person's jacket. 

Soobin closed his eyes, breathed loudly before wiping the cold sweet pouring down his face with his sleeve. 

The woman's eyes were filled up with joy as she asked "Soobin, you woke up; is there any discomfort?" 

He reservedly answered "Nothing too bad thanks." 

The information overload were a bit much, he dazedly tried to sit up.

Having read many transmigration novel, Soobin had long resolved that, if one day he woke up in a strange place, before he understood what's happening, he definitely wouldn't giggle carefreely and say, "are you filming a movie? The props look so real; your crew is really giving their all!" The words of a slow-wittedly trying to find their footing. He concentrated only ok acting like he'd just woken up, expression absentminded. "I…. where is it?" 

The woman startled and said "Did you sleep yourself into a maze? This is the college infirmary." 

Internally Soobin was shocked but continued to act muddled. "Why… Why was I asleep for so long?" 

The woman said : "That's what I want to ask. You were in perfect health, how did you suddenly come down with a high fever? I know that with the finals approaching you are anxious for your results. But you're the top of the criminal sciences promotion and you know it. You're doing so well with the physical training, and even in law. What are you worrying for, putting yourself in that state? It's not like you will fail becoming detective …"

The more Soobin listened, the more something felt off. Why did these lines sound so familiar?

At this moment, something dinged, and the mechanical, Google-translate-like voice from the dreamscape sounded again. 

【The system was successfully activated! Role bound : Choi Yeonjun's classmate, Choi Soobin. Starting B-points : one hundred 】

"Fuck fuck fuck what bulshit is this? How come you're speaking directly into my brain? Why are you plagiarizing Proud Immortal Detective set up like this?!" Of course Soobin didn't say it loud, but the voice quickly answered. 

【You have touched the system's command execution, and have been bound to the account 'Choi Soobin'.】

【As the plot progresses, many different type of points will gradually become available, please ensure that none of these points fall under zero. Otherwise the system will automatically dole out punishment.】

Soobin was sure now, he'd transmigrated! 

Transmigrated into something he just finished, and it was a novel he hated, even coming with a shitty system. He'd read through various type of transmigration and could have happily and easily accepted this fact. But of all people, the shell he borrowed just happened to be the male lead's classmate and villain Choi Soobin. 

Soobin smirked at the ironical situation, as in both his last life and this one he had the same name. 

But things here were rather complicated as he remembered how ended Choi Soobin in the novel : painfully killed by Yeonjun himself.

Was he here too, destined to die?? 

His train of thought was stopped by the woman beside him that was no other than Yoon Bomi, a professor of his and a well-known agent. Fuck. 

And there was a specific reason of why Soobin went 'fuck' thinking about Yoon Bomi. In the novel, she was destined to a tragic death caused by Choi Soobin (or himself?). And honestly, he didn't go tender with her. What horrific death it was! 

But looking again now, the story hadn't unfolded to that point yet. Yoon Bomi was still in perfect health, meaning at this time Choi Soobin had yet to reveal himself as a hypocrite, and his reputation was still unruined. 

Soobin rested his forehead on his hand. 

He wasn't in any position to lament how horrific other people's death were ; the most horrific death was his!!! 

_Let's be a good friend to Yeonjun. From now I'll be gentle with him and gain his confidence!_

_Help him with difficult classes, shower him with concern!!_

_That's it Soobin!_

  
  


He'd just had these thoughts, when Soobin's mind suddenly erupted with a long string of alarm, so cacophonous he shuddered, clutching his head in pain. 

The system shrilly notified : 【Warning. Your plan just now was incredibly dangerous, and qualified as an act of violation ; please do not attempt of the system will automatically dole out punishment. 】

"how was that a violation?" 

【Currently, you are at the beginner level, and the OOC feature is frozen. You will need to complete beginner level quests to unfreeze. Before unfreezing, doing anything that violates the original 'Choi Soobin' character's setting will result in a fixed number of B-points being deduced.】

Soobin who add already encountered the term OOC rapidly understood. It was the abbreviation for 'Out Of Character', defined as breaking a character, acting in a way that was inconsistent with the original character's personality. 

"In other words, before that whatever-feature get unfrozed, my manner and actions can't differ from what 'Choi Soobin' would do??" 

【Correct.】

_Fuck_. 

Soobin asked again, "You just said something like… that the points can't fall below 0, if they do what happens?"

【You will automatically be deported to the original world.】

Original world? But in the original world, Soobin was already dead. 

If he lost all his B-or-whatever points, what awaited him was : death. 

_Then if I just ignore the male lead and avoid doing anything, things should be fine right?_

He raised his head and swept his gaze around, but didn't see anyone that matched Yeonjun's appearance among the other students in the infirmary. Acting unconcerned, he asked "Where is Choi Yeonjun?" 

  
  
  



End file.
